Besaid Island
Besaid Island is a visitable location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. The Island consists of Besaid Village (which holds Besaid Temple), Besaid Falls, Besaid Cave (Final Fantasy X-2 only), Besaid Valley (Final Fantasy X only), and Besaid Beach and its port. Locations Besaid Village The village consists of five lodges and a Temple. There is a stone center, referred to as the 'village square', that the villagers use to make bonfires. The village square is also the spot where Yuna once called her first summon, Valefor. A dog named Rover can be seen roaming various parts of the village. The Lodges (right side) The first lodge to the right upon entering the village is where the game-hunting gear is stored. Inside are spears, knives, fishing nets, fishing hooks, and all sorts of hunting equipment utilized by the Island's hunters. The next lodge is Wakka's and Lulu's home. Their's is the most homely, with a twin mattress bed, a table, a place to sit, a stove, and a ton of cooking ware. In Final Fantasy X, steam can be seen coming from the pot on the stove top before the party gets ready to leave the village. In Final Fantasy X-2, there is always something cooking on the stove. The third lodge on the right side upon entering the village is where Besaid's famous fabrics are woven and dyed. In Final Fantasy X, most of the weavers are men. The Lodges (left side) The first lodge to the left upon entering is the village's items shop, where items may be bought and sold. The tent itself is filled with shields, weapons, and a variety of potions. Store stock in Final Fantasy X * Potion (50 gil) * Phoenix Down (100 gil) * Antidote (50 gil) Store stock in Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 1 * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) Chapter 2 * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) Chapter 3 * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) Chapter 4 * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) Chapter 5 * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) * Item (gil amount) The second lodge, known as the Crusaders' Lodge, is treated as an Inn to Village guests in both games. In Final Fantasy X, the Lodge mainly housed the Crusaders. At the entrance is the Lodge's clerk standing behind a desk. The first part of the tent appears to be utilized as a storage facility, holding an array of spears, fabrics, sandbags, barrels, and crates. Across the clerk's desk is a table that contains drinking mugs, a lantern, a feathered pen and its ink, and a worn map of Spira. In the innermost part of the Lodge is the resting area. There are six single mattress beds, four night stands - each with one lantern - and more crates, barrels, and some baskets and pottery. The Lodge's source of daylight comes from its entrance and a window centered at the opposite end of the tent. Besaid Falls The Cave Besaid Beach Story Characters Geography Economy Besaid is world-renowned for its high-quality fabrics. Each roll of fabric is weaved and dyed by hand and is used mainly for housing, interior decoration, and garments. These vibrant and sturdy fabrics are exported to a variety of locations throughout Spira. Although Besaid's goods do extend to sea game, the fabrics woven in the village are its stand-out economical force. Culture Technology Treasures Speak to Rover (Besaid dog) after Lady Yuna and her guardians head out to the village. He will give Tidus something mangled and slobbery. It is Valefor's second Overdrive, Energy Blast. Sidequests Monster Arena NPC Dialogue While a handful of NPCs give items in certain locations, the NPC dialogue is the real treasure that gives the player insight on behaviour and tone for each location throughout gameplay. Final Fantasy X (initial visit) Besaid Beach Besaid Village (outside) Final Fantasy X (after resting - Besaid Village & Temple only) Outside Entrance Guard: "I hope the apprentice is well." / "Instead of just loafing around you should be praying, too." Storage Lodge: Game-Hunting Gear Woman #1: "Gone for a night and a day now. I'm too worried to speak!" / "Though I'm sure nothing bad is happening. Not to that summoner." Woman #2: "Everyone's gone to the temple, but I'm more comfortable praying at home." / "And what if something happened? I'd be afraid to go see." Fabric Workshop Working Man: "Don't you worry. The summoner will return, I know it." / "Worrying over a few hours delay is nothing but a lack of faith!" Items Shop Store Clerk: "Welcome!" / "Why isn't the apprentice summoner back yet?" Crusaders' Lodge Desk Clerk: "I want to go to the temple, but there's an operation to prepare for." / "The Crusaders' Lodge is open to guests. Take a rest?" Man Seated on Bed: "I saw the apprentice summoner and two guardians enter the temple yesterday. Everything looked alright then. But now I'm starting to worry." / "I do hope they come back safely." Pacing Man: "You looking for Wakka? The priest called him to the temple a while back." Temple Top / Right upon entering Praying Young Woman #1: "The villagers have a lot on their minds. You should stay quiet for a while. Intoxication is no excuse for bother people with questions." Praying Young Man: "He looks pretty weak. Maybe he just can't take it." Praying Old Man: "Sorry I can't do more to help. You understand, eh, sonny? The whole village's all wound up, with the apprentice not back from the trials." / "All this worrying's no good for an old man like myself." Small Girl: "The apprentice entered the trials, and hasn't come back... Old Woman: "With Lord Braska looking over her, I'm sure she'll be returning, ya?" Bottom / Left upon entering Praying Young Woman #2: "May the protection of Yevon be with our apprentice." Young Man and Young Woman Conversing (eavesdropping): "I got a bad feeling, ya?" "I'm sure everything's fine." "Well, the last summoner almost..." "Don't say that again. Please." "Ah, my apologies." Young Man (to Tidus, same one conversing with Young Woman): "Without breaking the precepts, all we can do is pray, ya?" Young Woman (to Tidus, same one conversing with Young Man): "The apprentice hasn't returned." / clicking option #1: "Huh? Apprentice?" "The apprentice is the apprentice! The apprentice summoner, ya?" / clicking option #2: "Hasn't returned from where?" "The Cloister of Trials! It's been a day already. Small Boy #1 and His Father Conversing (eavesdropping): "Dad, come on! Let's go help!" "What are you saying? You would break the precepts, fool child?" "Yeah, but..." "Pray with daddy for the summoner, okay?" "Yeah!" begin praying. Small Boy #1: "Let's go help the summoner! I promise I'll be a good boy!" Small Boy #1's Father: "You should pray for the apprentice summoner's safety, too." Small Boy #2: "Wakka's a guardian. He should go help." Temple Room (right) Pacing Monk: "My heart is heavy when I think of the worst that could happen. Should the Trials remain unconquered, our apprentice has no future." / "Great strength is only obtained through great suffering." Temple Room (left) Praying Monk: "I don't mean to be rude, but some privacy would be appreciated. I must pray for our apprentice summoner, you understand." / "The people of the village could use your help. You should pray, too." Final Fantasy X (after Yuna officially becomes a summoner) Temple Priest: "Putting your transgression aside for now, let us celebrate the birth of a summoner!" / "Quickly, to the village square! Share in our joy!" / trying to re-enter the Cloister of Trials "Only sworn guardians may approach the Cloister of Trials." Final Fantasy X (nightfall - outside Village only) Before meeting Yuna Datto: "Hey, I was hoping you'd join the team all along, ya?" Letty: "There's going to be six teams from all over Spira at the tournament." / "It's a rough setup. One loss and you're through, ya?" Botta: "Victory, huh?" Jassu: "Everyone's acting like we already won! Not that I can blame them, ya?" Keepa: "Hit the other team hard and make it easy on the goalkeeper, ya?" After meeting Yuna Datto: "Now that you're with us, we got nothing to fear!" Letty: "The toughest team out there is the Goers and the stadium's on their home turf!" Botta: "Hey, I'll just try to stay out of your way." Jassu: "You should get to sleep early, brudda. Get some rest." Keepa: "We head out on the same boat tomorrow!" Gallery DvUZTAwV4AA129G.jpg|Valefor being summoned to Besaid Village. DvUZHI8U8AEcDiC.jpg|Perspective shot: Temple entrance. DvUZr8-UcAE7ve6.jpg|Perspective shot: Crusaders' Lodge (1). DvUZngDU8AIvRUf.jpg|Perspective shot: Crusader's Lodge (2). DvR91DhVsAEEu_P.jpg|Hunting gear storage lodge. DvUZemxUYAAmPMv.jpg|Besaid's night sky.